


A Hard Days Night

by capsdaydream



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DaughterCest, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, Non-Con Roleplay, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Unprotected Sex, non-con rp, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsdaydream/pseuds/capsdaydream
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Daughter Winchester, Sam Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/daughter!reader
Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Hard Days Night

As soon as Sam walked through the door, you knew he’d had a rough day. He slammed the door behind him and dropped his briefcase in the hall. His hair was mussed up from where he had run his hands through it, his tie was loose around his neck and the scowl on his face would have terrified even the bravest of men, but not you. You knew your Dad, and you knew exactly what to do when he had a rough day at work.

There was no one in the world who you loved more than your Dad, and no one he loved more than you. It had always been this way, even before your mom walked out on you. You were always the one he would spend his free time with. He spoiled you, would take you shopping, out for lunch or dinner, treat you to manicures and makeovers, and when you turned 18, he showed you how deep his love for you ran.

At first, you were scared and confused, you’d tried to fight it, this wasn’t how a father was supposed to love their daughter, but you began to understand that your Dad loved you more than that.

“Hi, Daddy,” you greeted him with a gentle kiss, wrapping your arms around his torso. He sighed into the kiss, large hands cupping your jaw. “Rough day?” You asked.

“Rough day, sweetheart,” he hummed in response, trailing kisses down your jaw, “you know what I need tonight? I need my little girl tonight.” His hands were travelling down your body, caressing the curves of your figure. You knew exactly what he wanted, it wasn’t the first time he had wanted to recreate your first time together.

“I can be your little girl, Daddy.” Always eager to please him, to show him that you loved him as much as he loved you.

“I know you can, baby. Why don’t you go up to your room and get ready for me, I’ll be right up.” With one last kiss and a light spank to your ass, you tried not to look too giddy at the thought of what was to come.

Stripping down to your t-shirt and panties, you crawled into bed, back facing the door. The door open enough to let in a stream of light, and you could hear his footsteps gently thudding up the stairs. You closed your eyes, retreating into the mindset you had the first night.

The door creaked as he pushed it open, you heard the jingle of his belt buckle and the rustle of his slacks as he pushed them to the floor, his tie and dress shirt joining them. Your heart was racing with anticipation, panties growing wet as he pulled the comforter back, the chill from the room causing you to shiver slightly.

You gripped your pillow tightly as he slid into your bed beside you, his large frame curling around yours. His hands rested on your hip to begin with, gently rubbing circles into the exposed skin. You could feel his hard length pressing against the curve of your ass as he pushed himself closer to you, biting back a moan as he gave a feather light kiss just below your ear.

His fingers teased at the band of your panties, dipping below the cotton just enough to prompt you to shift in your ‘sleep’, “hey, pretty girl,” he whispered, “you awake? Gonna show you how much Daddy loves you.”

“Daddy,” you grumbled, “what are you doing?” You tensed up as he pushed his hand into your panties.

“Relax, baby, you’re 18 now, it’s time for Daddy to show you just how much he loves you.” His thick fingers dipping into your slick, coating his fingers and swirling over your clit. You whimpered at his touch, trying to push your thighs together to stop him, “Daddy, no.”

He simply hooked his leg over yours, pulling it back slightly and tutting in your ear, “Oh, baby girl, don’t fight me.”

“Daddy, you shouldn’t be doing this,” you whined, tears springing to your eyes and your hips bucking into his touch as one thick digit pushed into your tight channel.

“Shh, baby,” he lovingly kissed your cheek, “I gotta stretch out this tight little pussy if you’re going to be able to take all of me, I don’t want to hurt you.” A second finger joined the first, the heel of his hand bumping against your sensitive bud.

The obscene sounds of his fingers thrusting and curling into you, coupled with your quiet cries and whimpers had him grinding his rock hard length against your ass.

“Such a good girl,” he groaned, “I think you’re ready for Daddy now, huh?”

You jerked and struggled in his grasp, fighting to get away, tears falling down your face as you begged, “no, Daddy, please.”

He pushed you over onto your stomach, caging you in with his muscular arms, “what did I say, don’t fight me, I don’t want to hurt you.” With that he took your wrists in one of his hands, pinning them above your head as he shifted to push his briefs down, cock springing free. “You ready, pretty girl?” he asked as you tried to cross your legs, fighting against his iron grip, “of course you are, you’re dripping wet.” He pulled your hips up off the bed, positioning you so that you were on your knees with your chest pressed into the bed. He leaned down, kissing his way up your spine, teasing the tip through your folds. 

“Please, Daddy, you’re not supposed to be doing this,” you cried out as he began to push in. He groaned deeply as he bottomed out, your tight heat stretched over his thick cock.

With his arms caging you in, there was nowhere to escape to, you had no choice but to lay there as he had his way with you. He pressed himself closer to you, thrusting slow but deep, and kissed the tears that had fallen onto your cheeks, “my pretty girl, you’re taking me so well,” he murmured praises against your tear stained face. His thrusts sped up as he moved to kneel behind you, pulling your hips closer to his. He released your wrists, only to pull them behind your back, one hand holding them in place, the other gripping your hip tightly.

A mixture of a moan and sob left your mouth as his cock hit that spot that sent a burning heat through your body and had your eyes rolling. The more you cried the rougher he got.

“Yeah, you like this, huh?” He asked, you sobbed, asking him to stop, “don’t lie to Daddy, I can feel how close you are. You gonna cum for me, pretty girl?” He let go of your wrists and wrapped his free arm around you, fingers rubbing circles on your sensitive clit.

“No, Daddy, please don’t,” you whined, hips bucking into his assault. You could feel your impending climax creeping up, your toes curling, your cries turning to moans as you gripped the sheets beneath you. With a particularly hard, perfectly aimed thrust, you were seeing stars. Pleasure flooded through your veins as you cursed, no matter how many times you recreated this scenario, it always felt exactly like the first time.

A few rough, hard thrusts had Sam pulling out, working himself over with a deep groan, as ropes of his seed spurted over your ass. “Oh fuck,” he cursed, breathing heavily, “you always know how to make Daddy feel better, babygirl.”

High on lust, you could only hum in response. You must have drifted off because you woke up to him cleaning you up with a towel, pressing gentle kisses over your shoulder, back and hips as he whispered sweet nothings to you. After he’d finished, he climbed into bed beside you, tucking you in to his side and kissed the top of your head.

“I love you, Daddy,” you mumbled, snuggling into him before drifting off again.


End file.
